


Neige et Vampire

by ritsukamashira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukamashira/pseuds/ritsukamashira
Summary: La neige ressemble à la cendre.





	Neige et Vampire

Le soleil brille sur la ville, ville tranquille d’ailleurs, nous sommes a Tokyo, c'est le matin, le gens se presse donc pour aller travailler et les étudiants pour aller en cours, cours qui débutent dans 10 minutes, dans les rues un jeune homme a l'apparence banal, châtain aux yeux marron, tout-à fait banal quoi, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour justement ne pas arrivait en retard en cour, le jeune garçon en question était Furihata Kouki, élève de seconde du lycée Seirin, et membre du club de basket, numéro 12. La cause de la folle course de Kouki, n'était autre que son réveil n'avait pas sonner, ou il ne l'avait pas entendus, enfaîte lui même ne le savait pas, se qu'il s'avait c'est qu'il allait être en retard se matin. Il arriva a Seirin, avec 10 minutes de retard, il se présenta a son professeur, qui après une petite remontrance lui fit signe de s’asseoir a sa place. Le cour passa rapidement comme tout le reste de la journée, l'heure d'aller aux club arriva rapidement, Kouki si dirigea accompagner de Kuroko qu'il ne remarquer qu'aux milieux du chemin quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

« - Bonjour Kouki-kun, tu était en retard se matin !, fit le jeune bleuté en énonçant une évidence

Ahhhhhh !, Kouki hurla aux paroles de son ami ne l'ayant pas vu, Ah ! Kuroko-chan, tu ma fait peur ! Oui j'ai eu une panne de réveille se matin ! »

Kuroko regarda son ami rire qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête, la conversation, si on pouvait appelait cela ainsi, fini lorsque les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent devant le gymnase, ils se dirigèrent donc avec les autres dans le vestiaire, la Kuroko alla avec Kagami et Kouki alla avec Fukuda et Kawahara. L'entrainement se passa normalement et gaiement, tout se passa normalement jusqu'aux retour aux vestiaires, qui se fessait dans la bonne humeur générale, jusqu'à se que Kuroko regarde son portable et remarqua qu'il avait louper plusieurs appels et pas de n'importe qui, Kuroko se raidit, pâlit et trembla, Kagami et le reste de l'équipe se regroupèrent autour du petit bleu :

« -Que t'arrive t'il Kuroko ? Demanda Kagami

Je vais mourir..., Répondit le bleu

QUOI ? Répondirent toute l'équipe ensemble

Akashi m'a appelait 20 fois, et j'ai loupé ces appels je vais mourir »

Le silence se fit après l'annonce de Kuroko, personne n'oser parler, Kagami aller dire quelque chose quand le portable de Kuroko sonna de nouveaux pour la 21 ème fois, Kuroko dégluti et répondit, il dit d'une voix peu sûre et tremblante :

« - Bonjour Akashi-kun, que me vos l'honneur de votre appel ?

Les membres de l'équipe ne purent entendre la conversation du bleuté, il entendait seulement les réponses de Kuroko

Euh... Oui, fit Kuroko en regardant autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un du regard, Très... Très bien, oui oui, nous y seront ! Très bien a tout à l'heure ! »

Fini de dire Kuroko, puis il tourna la tête vers Furihata, et lui dit toujours inquiet :

« - Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun veut nous voir maintenant ! »

Furihata écarquilla les yeux, il regarda Kuroko cherchant un éclat dans ces yeux qui lui montrait qu'il se fichait de lui, mais a par le regard impassible du fantôme de l'équipe, le brun ne vit rien d'autre. Furihata hocha la tête sachant que l'on ne contredit jamais Akashi, Kuroko et lui se dépêchèrent de se préparer, après tout on ne fessait jamais attendre Akashi, ils sortirent tous deux du gymnase, Kouki stresser comme un fou, Kuroko près de lui marchait d’apparence tranquille, mais Furihata se douter que Kuroko n'était pas tranquille, le brun n'osait pas lui demander ou il devait aller pour retrouver Akashi. Après quelque minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant un parc, Tetsuya entra suivit de Kouki, ils marchèrent un moment quand Kuroko s’arrêta :

Désoler Furihata-kun, fit le plus petit d'un air réellement désoler

Hein ? Pourquoi Kuroko-chan ? Demanda le plus grand intrigué

Je ne peux pas t'accompagne plus loin mais Akashi-kun t'attend là-bas, fit Kuroko en lui montrant une construction en pierre

Kouki regarda le plus petit sans comprendre, quand une ombre sorti de derrière les arbres, Kouki pu voir grâce aux rayon de la pleine lune, les joues rouge de son camarade, il pu également reconnaître Aomine comme étant l'ombre, Furihata compris pourquoi Kuroko ne pouvait pas l'accompagne, après avoir rougie sans aucune raison, Kouki parti en direction de la construction que lui avait montrait Kuroko quelque instant avant. En arrivant Furihata regarda partout, l'endroit éclairer par la lune était quelque peu morbide, il était arriver sur une petite place, ou pour y accéder il fallait monter quatre marches, trois banc de chaque coter qui fessait une aller vers un temple surement abandonner vue l’état, Kouki continua a examiner le lieu, il regarda derrière lui, a droite, a gauche, mais Akashi n'était pas la, Kouki souffla d'aise et alla s’asseoir sur un des bancs les plus près du temple, il sorti son portable et regarda l'heure, il était 21H45, le brun commençait a avoir peur seul dans le noir, même si comme dit plutôt la lune était pleine et donc on y voyer bien, et il commençait a avoir froid, il est vrai que se récit se passe aux début de l'hiver, Furihata souffla dans ces mains pour se réchauffer, se qui ne fonctionna que très peu de temps, il tremblait de froid et attendait Akashi, a vrai dire il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'attendait, peu être a cause de sa peur de Akashi ou de son attirance vers lui, mais le fait était là il l'attendait, cependant le brun était sur que Akashi ne viendrait pas, cela lui pinça le cœur mais il attendait la, assis sur son banc, Kouki c'était mit a rêvasser sur sa condition, quand tout doucement, sa joue fut effleurer par quelque chose de froid, il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser pour regarder ces mains, et il vit, qui descendait du ciel, des flocons blanc, de jolis flocons, Kouki souri alors, il adorait la neige, il se leva et mit ces deux mains devant lui, paume vers le ciel, les flocons venait alors s'échouer sur sa main pour y mourir simplement, Kouki aimait la sensation que lui procurer les flocons venant mourir sur sa peau, il était tellement absorber par les étoiles de glaces, qu'il ne vit, n'y entendit Akashi qui pourtant était tout près de lui, Furihata ne le remarqua que quand celui-ci se racla la gorge :

« - Hum hum ! Je peut savoir se que tu fait Kouki !

A l'entente de son prénom le prénommer se retourna vers Akashi, il rougie violemment en le voyant tout d'abord si près de lui et ensuite parce que Akashi l'avait appelait par son prénom

Oh! Euh... Je regarde la neige, c'est magnifique je trouve !

Je vois, fit Akashi sans déloger son regard de son interlocuteur, qui était retourner a sa contemplation de flocons de neige, je haï la neige! Reprit-il toujours aussi calme

Hein ? Et pourquoi ?! Osa Furihata, en risquant un coup d’œil a Akashi-kun

Parce que la nature dépérit, tout meurs !, répondit Akashi en déplaçant son regard sur le ciel

Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Fit Kouki sans réellement faire attention, puis il se souvent avec qui il discuter, certes du temps, mais il discuter avec Akashi Sejûro, il se mit a tremblait de peur, il avait oser ne pas être d'accord avec Akashi, le grand Akashi, il le regarda terroriser, Akashi le fixer a présent, Je veut dire, tenta de se sauver Kouki, la neige me fait penser a des cendres, donc pour moi l'hiver veux dire que la nature aux printemps renaîtra de ces cendres ! »

Kouki arrêta de parler et attendait que Akashi face un geste, se qu'il fit rapidement, il attrapa le poignet de se pauvre Furihata tremblotent de peur et l'emmena dans le temple, il posa violemment le brun a l'intérieur se qui le fit chuter, Akashi ferma la porte et regarda Kouki comme si il allait le dévorait, a terre Furihata n'oser pas bouger, il fixer Akashi, il rougie en voyant Akashi se lécher les doigts d'une main, il détourna le regard en espérant que Akashi n'est pas vue ces marques rouge sur ces joues. Le dit Akashi les avait parfaitement vue, et il s'approcha de sa « proie » il se pencha sur lui et lui dit a l'oreille :

« - Chère Furihata Kouki, soit fière, tu vas me satisfaire ! »

Sans autre forme de procès, il enfourna sa tête dans le cou du brun, qui était rouge tomate, Kouki senti le souffle chaud de Akashi sur sa peau se qui le fit frisonner, il se figea cependant quand il senti comme de aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son cou, la douleur se rependit doucement dans son corps, il attrapa les épaules de Akashi pour le repousser mais en vain, Akashi le plaqua sur le sol, Furihata ne pouvait plus se débattre, il senti des larmes lui montait aux yeux, il ne comprit pas vraiment sur le coup, mais une révélation lui vint, Akashi était un vampire, était-ce pour sa que Kuroko ne l'avait pas accompagner, le savait-il seulement ? Furihata sûr que sa vie allait prendre fin, repensa a sa vie, sa famille, a ces amis, les larmes qu'il tenter de garder se mirent a couler doucement le long de ses joues, Non Kouki Furihata n'en voulait pas a Kuroko, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne lui en voulait pas, pourtant il aurait toute les raisons mains non, il ne pouvait pas. Sa vue commença a se brouiller, il senti Akashi le libérait, il vit malgré le flou de sa vision, Akashi le regarder, et il commença a se sentir extrêmement fatigué, il tenta de lutter mes les mains froides de Akashi sur ces yeux le firent sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna, une petite tête brun sortie de sous les couvertures, l'éteigni, se leva et se prépara pour partir aux lycée, Oui Furihata Kouki était toujours en vie, il se sentait seulement fatigué, sa mémoire sur la veille était floue, il se rappelait de sa discutions avec Kuroko, la venu de Aomine, de Kuroko rougissant, de le neige qui tombait, de Akashi, de sa discutions avec lui, sur la neige, neige qui était tomber toute la nuit, il se souvenait d'une étrange douleur et son cou porter deux petits trous, Kouki tenta de se souvenir de cette soirée, mais il s’arrêta soudain et ces joues se mirent a rougir rapidement, cela devait être dans un rêve, cela n’était pas possible, mais Kouki semblait se souvenir des lévres de Akashi, de ces lèvres sur les siennes, c'était impossible alors il secoua la tête, et continua a marchait, ces pas le menèrent au parc, et finalement au temple ou il avait vu Akashi la veille, il regarda le bâtiment quelque instant et soupira, ces joues gardèrent une jolies tentes rouge, Furihata baissa les yeux pur regarder le sol, et dit « Je t'aime Akashi ! » puis il parti, il ne savait pas si Akashi était la mais au moi il lui avait dit se qu'il ressentait pour lui, il arriva a Seirin pour une journée normale. A l'intérieur du temple, un vampire au cheveux rouge souriait satisfait, Aomine s'approcha de lui :

« - Que t'arrive t-il Akashi ?

Rien qui te concerne Aomine

Ok je vois, fit Aomine vexer du ton de Akashi, dit moi au moins pourquoi tu ne l'a pas tuer !

Pourquoi... ?, Akashi fit mine de réfléchir puis son sourire s'étira, peu être parce que je peut maintenant aimer la neige, fit-il simplement, et puis le sang de l'être aimer et un régal n'est-ce pas Aomine ?

Aomine lui souri, il comprenait se que voulait dire Akashi, étant donné que lui s’abreuvait du sang de Kuroko donc il était amoureux, Aomine ne s’attendait cependant pas a se que Akashi soit amoureux de Kouki, enfin cela ne le regardait pas et il s'en fichait complètement.


End file.
